Homecoming
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: ONESHOT Remember the episode(s) Homecoming? With the Doom Patrol? This basically follows the story line but with a slight twist. What if the Beast was on edge the whole time during the experience? BBRAE


_**Set in Homecoming I & II, I got this idea after re-watching the episode and thought: 'What if BB wasn't entirely...stable?' And then I got distracted by the idea and had to replay the episode...not that I'm complaining. **_

_**Mento annoys me -_-**_

 _ **Please take note of the fact that I changed this episode quite a lot.**_

* * *

Raven had been keeping track on Beast Boy from the moment his 'message' arrived at the tower.

She could sense different things from him. Anger and annoyance, but happiness at the same time, although the major emotion she could sense from him was fear.

It confused her, she didn't quite understand how he could be feeling emotions that were contradictory to the others he was feeling. Shouldn't they be cancelling each other out? It just made no sense to her.

When Cyborg picked up on a signal while they were in the T-ship. The same set of emotions hit her again, but this time, there was relief mixed in it. _That_ was an emotion she could understand, especially in this situation.

When they found Robot Man, Beast Boy's worry cancelled out all the others, except...Anger. It almost seemed like the further they got, the more the changeling's anger rose. Raven was starting to think all the negative emotions and memories were waking up a certain Beast that no one would be too happy about.

She flinched as she got pulled roughly out of her thoughts as Beast Boy punched a tree when Robot Man ran off the first time. The force of the hit causing a slight crack to form into the tree, but the changeling didn't notice, he was already going after his former teammate.

Robin and Raven glanced at each other, both of them thinking the same thing as they rushed after Beast Boy. Cyborg and Starfire following closely.

After having fought the tank and stating clearly to Robot Man how the Titans worked, they continued looking for the rest of the Doom Patrol. Nobody noticed as both birds lagged behind a little, talking to each other in hushed whispers.

"He's fighting the Beast, and losing." Raven muttered.

Robin narrowed his eyes, he had picked up on Beast Boy's strange behavior as well, but he just brushed it off as worry; this was a lot more serious than he suspected. "Keep a close eye on him at all times, I'm trusting you with this."

With that, he rushed to catch up with the rest of the team, leaving the half-demon to her thoughts.

* * *

"You failed to follow an order, _again!"_ Mento hissed, his voice cold as he glared at Beast Boy.

"Steve-" Elastigirl spoke up, stopping when Mento raised his hand to silence her.

"You've got to keep your head in the game! Focus on the _mission,_ not on saving us!"

Beast Boy clenched his fist, a snarl escaping his lips, his eyes staying locked on Mento. He froze when he felt Raven's hand on his shoulder, relaxing shortly after when he realized _what_ she just prevented.

Robin decided it'd be the right time to step in before this escalated any further. "He saved our lives, that's enough."

Mento narrowed his eyes at the Boy Wonder. "You don't understand. I read the Brain's mind. He has a new quantum generator, and it works. The most devastating power in the cosmos is now in the hands of a mad man, because he couldn't follow orders!" Mento paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "We've got a planet to save. Doom Patrol, move out."

He walked away without looking back, at least his teammates were kind enough to shoot Beast Boy a smile before going after him.

"That was extremely the un of the necessary, was it not?" Starfire questioned.

"Not to mention rude," Cyborg muttered, tampering with something on his wrist.

Beast Boy sighed. "It's just how he works, we should probably follow them."

As Cyborg, Starfire and Robin went ahead, Raven stayed behind long enough for Beast Boy to remove her hand from his shoulder and squeeze it gently, as a way of saying 'thank you.'

* * *

As the Titans watched Beast Boy leave with the Doom Patrol, Robin reached out to Raven through their bond, telling her mentally what he wanted her to do.

She nodded, before disappearing into the shadows.

Negative Man took up to the air, prompting the 'land' mines to follow his every move and allow Mento, Elastigirl and Beast Boy to keep moving.

Before the changeling could protest about leaving him behind, a black bubble trapped all of the land mines until they eventually exploded.

"Larry?" Mento questioned, a bit surprised.

Negative Man morphed back to his own body and shook his head. "Not me."

Beast Boy frowned, only knowing one other person whose powers were made out of black energy. "Raven?" He called, yelping and shifting into an ostrich, sticking his head into the ground when she suddenly appeared behind him.

Negative Man had turned around and went back for Robot Man, leaving only the four of them behind, not even realizing that the two males were in a heated argument.

Mento glared. "I thought I said no to calling the Titans!" He growled.

Beast Boy shifted back, his eyes turning colder as he stared at his former leader. The predators locked inside his mind not liking the clear challenge in the man's voice. "I didn't call her, she just showed up." He spat.

"And I'm the only one, I slipped away and tracked you down when the others weren't looking." Raven clarified.

"I thought you could only track Robin? Because of the bond?"

"No," Raven sighed. "It's a lot easier to track him down because of the bond, but I can track anyone, as long as I can sense the person."

Beast Boy frowned. "Never mind, what are you doing here?"

"You know fully well why I'm here," she stated, deciding not to mention his 'problem' in front of the Doom Patrol.

He growled. "I can handle myself!"

"Can you?"

"Enough chit-chat!" Mento spoke up. "We've got a mission to do, let's go, that's an order."

Beast Boy growled and his pupils shrunk in size. He turned around to face him, his claws growing at rapid speed. "Maybe I don't _want_ to follow orders!" He snarled, a bit loudly.

He took a step back when a black wall separated the two of them. "Do you understand why I followed you _now_?" She hissed, slight annoyance leaking through her usual monotone.

Beast Boy blinked, his pupils going back to normal size as he gained control again. "I.." he breathed.

"What on Earth just happened?!" Mento growled, he had ignored the first time this happened, but now he needed answers.

"Nothing," both Titans answered, Raven's voice coming on a little stronger than necessary while Beast Boy's voice just softened as if he was ashamed.

"Let's just move on," Elastigirl muttered, figuring there could only come more bad than good from this argument.

"I could help you," Raven offered after watching Beast Boy support the woman.

"Not now," she shook her head. "Maybe later, but thank you." She smiled.

The smile faded when a large rock shook and started falling right on them. Elastigirl pushed the two teens forward before growing in size and holding the stone up, visibly shaking as the pressure of the rock irritated her injuries.

"Rita!" Beast Boy cried, rushing forward to help her, only to be held back by Mento.

"There's nothing we can do for her now, we have to keep moving!"

Beast Boy stared at him in disbelief, wondering just how this man could be so heartless to his own wife.

His blood ran cold when he saw Raven shift into her soul-self and push Elastigirl out of the way, allowing the rocks to hit the ground _just_ as she managed to get herself out of the way.

All the Titans knew how much energy it cost Raven to shift into her soul-self, which is why Robin practically forbid her to use it, only allowing it when there really wasn't a different option.

As Elastigirl thanked the half-demon, her legs gave out and she hit the ground.

"Raven!" Beast Boy struggled harder against Mento now. "Let. Me. Go!"

Mento's eyes darkened. "Are you sure you aren't letting your affection cloud your judgement?" He questioned.

"My affectio- She's my friend!" He snarled, his pupils shrinking as he pushed with all his strength and managed to break free. He didn't hesitate to rush to her side.

"I'm fine," she muttered, pushing herself up with the help of Beast Boy and Elastigirl.

"No you're not. Why did you do that? You know that it's risky."

"Either that or let her get injured worse." She gasped, her breathing still not steady.

Beast Boy growled, his hands visibly shaking as he turned to face his former mentor. "This wouldn't have happened if _you_ wouldn't be so damn heartless for once! It's just a mission! You can-"

"Beast Boy!" Raven called, her voice strong despite the obvious weak state she was in.

He paused and wrapped an arm around her waist, supporting her weight enough so that Elastigirl could let go and not further irritate her injuries. "Getting real tired of you holding me back all the time." He muttered, throwing one of her arms over his shoulder.

She wasn't really sure if that was him talking or the Beast. "It's better than the alternative."

He stayed silent.

* * *

After some persuasion from his wife, Mento decided to stay put for a while to let Raven and Elastigirl regain their strength and to give Beast Boy some time to cool down as well.

The Doom Patrol leader honestly had no idea what was going on with the green boy, but it seemed to be important if that girl followed them just to keep him in check. Speaking of which...

"Are you sure your girlfriend is telling the truth?" Mento questioned the scowling boy sitting beside him.

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed. "She's not my girlfrie- wait, what do you mean?"

"She said the other Titans don't know she's here, but she's been checking her communicator an awful lot, don't you think?"

The changeling's green eyes snapped to Raven, she was healing Elastigirl's wounds, having regained her energy a few hours ago. Her communicator lay beside her, allowing her to take it quickly if needed.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and decided not to dwell on the matter, it wasn't such a big deal anyway. But still...there was that nagging feeling...didn't they trust him? Didn't they think he was strong enough to handle his own Beast?

* * *

After the Brotherhood was stopped and the Titans were back in the tower, Raven sat on the roof, peacefully watching as the sun went down.

"Robin send you to follow me, didn't he?" Beast Boy questioned from behind her.

She wasn't even startled at his sudden presence, she sensed him coming. "Not exactly, I came up with it and he agreed, sending me off without Starfire or Cyborg knowing." She didn't lie, why should she?

"Thank you, it was a really close call and I probably would've snapped and attacked if you weren't holding me back each time." He confessed. "It's just...Mento..."

"I know, it annoys and angers you whenever he's entirely focused on the mission and acts so heartless to his friends. I'm an empath, I know these things." She smiled and got up when the sun went completely down.

"I should probably go get some sleep." She stayed where she was, as if debating something before hesitantly leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Beast Boy's cheek. "You did well," she muttered, disappearing and leaving a blushing green changeling behind.


End file.
